The Final Miracle
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: They say the past repeats...It always has done...It always will do...


Chapter name:- The Nicest People in the World

To everyone here on this wonderful and amazing site, I have been here almost 12 years now. I have written quite a few stories. At the moment there is only 57 on the site by me. That is not what I need to tell you. I need to tell you that I am going to be leaving this site. I have enjoyed reading each and every review you have all left me. I smiled at the good ones, been interested in the criticism ones...Even sometimes upset at the bad ones...Anyway, here's the final story...It only has 1 chapter. So enjoy! (I spent many hours on this...I hope you like it!]

* * *

Merleawe had been thinking about something for a very long time. She was now 35. She, along with her friends, had seen a golden age for the World since she was 19 and pulled everyone together.

"Merl?"

'I wonder...If I can do...Well, I'll see soon probably...' She was lost in her own thoughts as she sighed to herself.

"Merleawe!" Merleawe shot out of her seat as she jumped in complete shock. "Woah!" She fell backwards and felt herself being caught in mid-air. "Merl?"

She opened her eyes and saw Fern's eyes in close proximity to her own...Okay...Make that VERY close! Fern slowly put her on the ground so she could stand up on her own.

"Now, Now Fern" Vaith walked over to them both, prying Fern off of Merleawe. "You should be aware by now not to scare her like that" Fern glared at Vaith. "Like you did when you put her in a sack!?" Vaith looked at him like he was out of his mind. "How the hell do you know?" Fern pointed at Merleawe. "She told me!" Vaith looked at her, while she gave him the look of 'I'm innocent, don't mind me'.

Glenn looked at the three of them. "Do everyone want some tea?" Fern and Vaith looked to him, they were about to argue when Fern's stomach growled. "Haha!" Vaith pointed at him while he was trying to not holler in laughter. "You were just hungry! Hungry for...Merleawe!" He began to laugh uncontrollably while Fern got redder and redder in his blush.

Merleawe looked down. 'I've always wanted to meet you...I never got the chance...I mean...I remember you watched your mother from afar but...I want to tell you how she felt...Since you died...Maybe...Just maybe' She looked up and walked out of the door, everyone was shocked by the speed at which she flew out of the door.

Yue came out of his office with a cup of coffee in his left hand, while he opened the door with his right. Thank goodness for that because Merleawe raced past him at high speed. Yue re-adjusted his glasses. "Merl...Merleawe?"

[Outside the garden, in front of the house were Sylthfarn's mother lived]

Merleawe stood, almost the same as the former Master Wizard had, she watched Sylthfarn's mother from the highest, biggest, bush that she could see.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Merleawe turned her head and she felt her heart in her throat. "Y-You're..." The boy that she saw put a finger to his lip. "Shhh...I don't want her to know we're here" The boy whispered to her.

After a good half an hour, Sylthfarn's mother went inside the house. After she was inside and making herself some tea, the boy turned to look at her while Merleawe kept her eyes on the garden in front of her. "If you don't mind me asking, why have you come back here?"

Merleawe slowly lowered her head. "I...I was hoping to ask your mother something Sylthfarn" She whispered with sadness in her voice. Sylthfarn's expressed went immediately to concern as he leaned closer to her. "Merleawe right?" She nodded her head. "Alright. Seeing as my mother isn't here...Why don't you ask me?"

Merleawe turned her gaze to him. Sylthfarn could see the sadness in her eyes. "Why did you leave your mother here?" She whispered again. Sylthfarn bit his lip. "I..."

"Was it because you thought she'd never ever recognize you perchance?" Sylthfarn lowered his eyes. "Y-yeah...Sort of"

Merleawe looked at him square in his eyes. "She always loved you Sylthfarn. Even to the point where I am damn certain she would have recognized you!" Sylthfarn opened his mouth in shock. "How did you come to that assumption!?"

Merleawe sighed. "Oh come on! Anyone with a brain on them would be able to tell from a mile away!" She shouted at him, making him feel small. "I was recognized by her when I came here 16 years ago! She almost mistook me for you!" Sylthfarn was in shock, he couldn't answer her...Primarily because he didn't know how.

Merleawe sighed as she turned back to the garden. "It really is a beautiful garden...Do you make more flowers when you come here?" Sylthfarn nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah I do..." Merleawe smiled as she lowered her head. "I...I've decided something..." Sylthfarn tilted his head in confusion. "W-What's that?"

Merleawe glanced at him. "I've decided to follow you, in your own footsteps" Sylthfarn blinked then frowned his brow. "Follow me in my footsteps? That's rather difficult...I can imagine you did it perfectly though..." Merleawe smiled as she shook her head. Sylthfarn scratched his head. "Hmmm...I don't know quite what you mean then..."

Merleawe turned and kept her smile. She looked at him, then she turned and walked towards the city. "I've got a carriage to get...I hope I can speak to you again someday Sylthfarn!"

Sylthfarn was half confused half curious. He began to follow her. "S-Sylthfarn?" He froze. Someone knew him...and...They were standing right behind him.

"Turn around"

He gulped and slowly turned around. The person who he saw made him widen his eyes in shock. "So...It is you...I haven't seen you since you went to the castle town all those years ago"

He couldn't shake his shock off. "I...I..." His mother frowned at him. "Slyth! Did you get bad manners at that castle town? I'll have them! By god I'll have 'em!" He shook his head when he found he could still move.

"Then...When did you visit last?" Sylthfarn lowered his head. "Well Mother...I...To tell you the truth..." He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "I've been visiting...Everyday since I died...I never wanted you to feel lonely or sad..." He whispered. He heard nothing for several minutes. He still kept himself very still.

"You are very silly still I see"

Sylthfarn rose his head and opened his eyes as his mother put her hands on his fists, he may be dead, but he could still touch things and be touched himself. He wasn't like most people who died. Because of his powers, he had made a deal with God, who he never expected to see when he died, but when he did he was so scared. Yet God just listened to him, even when he struggled to get his words in order, God listened no matter what he had to say. He begged God to let him still have the ability to touch and speak to people who believed he was alive.

After 10 minutes worth of negotiation, God had agreed to let him still be able to visit his home country. Even the world. He did point out, however, that when and if he came back to Heaven...He would no longer be allowed to be on Earth since his final bit of magical power would be used up.

Sylthfarn and his mother talked for around 6 minutes before they heard a scream. Both of them turned and raced towards the source. Sylthfarn had a feeling he knew who it was...He just hoped it wasn't.

At the site of the accident, all friends of the person stood near them, Fern and the others were standing there too, all of them were shocked and sad. After hearing someone pushing through the crowd, they all turned and their eyes widened as they saw just who was stood there.

Sylthfarn was stood there. He wasn't alive because of his spiritual glow, but he was still there. "M..." He couldn't say her name, he lowered himself to his knees. "I...I'm so sorry..." He lowered his head as he fell to his hands. "Sylthfarn?" His long time Fiance stood not far away from him...But he didn't answer.

"I should have been with you...Maybe I could have stopped this from happening..." His voice sounded like it did before, yet, it still sounded slightly more gentle and echo like then it did before.

"Don't cry Sylthfarn"

He looked up and saw Merleawe's spirit standing there. She was beautiful to everyone in the crowd. She smiled sadly as he carried on crying. "You know...I chose this course...I didn't know it would happen so suddenly...But it did..."

"Life...Life is cruel...Even for us spirits!" Sylthfarn shouted. He felt his mother pick him up and point towards Merleawe. "Sylthfarn, listen to me. Listen to me good because I'm not going to say this again" Sylthfarn looked to her. "This lovely adorable girl Merleawe has thought on quite a few occasions about you"

Fern nodded. "Yeah, she even stuttered when she asked about you!"

Vaith smirked. "Perhaps an admirer?"

Yue nodded. "Most likely"

"Anyway" His mother said as Sylthfarn looked to her. "I think its time you and Merleawe head to Heaven" Sylthfarn looked to everyone then to his mother, keeping his gaze away from Merleawe's gentle stare. "If I do that...If we do that...You'll never see us again..." He whispered.

What really got to him wasn't the attention he was getting. It really didn't matter what they thought either...It was the fact that Fern, his very long time best friend, was looking at him with a look of...Almost...Understanding?

"Sylth. You have been a shining light in our lives for a long time, wouldn't you all say?" They all nodded. "Merl has done a fantastic job at being similar to you... She even stuck her neck out to be you...Yet, I think its come full circle. You both have been amazing. I could never have even imagined a better two person combination to set the world right"

He smiled as everyone was agreeing with him. "Sylth set the stage, Merl took the stage and danced on it, now...We have to say goodbye. Everyone is on Earth for a reason...Sometimes it is very short...Sometimes it is very long, even sometimes it is medium in length, its not how you are...Its how you use your time here. That way, you can pass over with no regrets...Am I right everyone?"

They all cheered and then went quiet as Merleawe cleared her throat. "Sylthfarn?" Sylthfarn looked at her. "It...It's time to go home now" She held her hand out to him. "You coming with me? There's always room for you"

Sylthfarn saw that, to him and Merleawe, the whole crowd had disappeared. "You only get one chance Sylth...Forever is along time..." She walked towards him. "Spend it with me?" Sylthfarn smiled the same as her, feeling any emotion wash away and everything ceased to be a problem for him.

Yue watched the proceedings with a very intense stare in his eyes. "Come on Sylth...Come on Sylthfarn...Take her hand..." Fern smirked as he saw Yue standing as though he was about to win the next horse race. "Just take her damn hand already Sylthfarn..."

Sylthfarn slowly put his hand in her's as she closed her's on top of his. "Let's go"

He nodded as they both ascended to Heaven together.

Always remember.

No matter how hard life gets.

No matter what is thrown in your way, good or bad.

There is always someone.

Someone special to you, and you alone.

Watching you. Encouraging you. Listening to you when you're on your own.

Whether its a boy or a girl, man or woman. It doesn't matter.

Because you will forever and always want to be with that person...

For all eternity.


End file.
